Various types of controlled environment facilities are present in today's society for the supervision and care of residents that are housed by the facilities. Individuals may be voluntary or involuntary residents of such facilities, and an individual may be housed by a controlled environment facility on a temporary or a permanent basis. Controlled environment facilities may include, for example, correctional institutions (e.g., municipal jails, county jails, state prisons, federal prisons, military stockades, juvenile facilities, detention camps, home incarceration environments, etc.), certain healthcare facilities (e.g., certain hospitals and nursing homes, certain mental health facilities, certain rehabilitation facilities, such as drug and alcohol rehabilitation facilities, etc.) and certain restricted living quarters (e.g., barracks, certain dormitories, etc.).
A controlled environment facility typically limits the movement of individuals, including both the movement of individuals within the different areas of the facility and the movement of individuals entering and leaving the facility. Despite these restrictions on the movement of individuals, a controlled environment facility typically includes a near constant flow of individuals within the facility and entering or leaving the facility. Staff members of a controlled environment facility supervise and enforce such limitations on the movement of individuals. Staff members of a controlled environment facility are also responsible for the care of residents, which requires adequate distribution of staff member resources throughout the facility.